1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pre-moistened (wet) with surfactant, humectant, flushable toilet bowl liner shield that is a barrier shield between the bowl of the toilet and solid waste reducing the need for manual cleaning and is permeated with an Essential Oil based water surface barrier to reduce or eliminate toilet odor.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of dry disposable toilet bowl liner shield is known in the prior art for use in toilets, bedpans, potty chairs and other receptacles for disposal of human waste. The materials used are woven, non-woven, dissolvable when in contact with water, biodegradable, polymers and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 20090113613 A1 teaches a liner for waste eliminations systems is shaped in a circle with fluted edges that defines to the toilet bowl with an upper surface, a lower surface and a peripheral edge. The liners prevent soiling of the interior of a toilet bowl and for efficient removal and flushing of human waste. The patent does not teach pre-moistened (wet) with surfactant and humectant liner or the use of Essential Oils as a water surface barrier to reduce or eliminate toilet odor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,399 teaches liners for use in toilet bowls that are flat sheets that have an oval, round or polygonal exterior peripheral edge, and have wedge-like slits along the periphery of the liners. The wedge-like slits are cut in the liner towards the center of the liner, with the wider portions of the wedges being located on the peripheral edge of the liner. The liners are formed of material that retains its structural integrity while in use, but disperses in contact with water. The patent does not teach pre-moistened (wet) with surfactant and humectant liner or the use of Essential Oils as a water surface barrier to reduce or eliminate toilet odor.
U.S. Pat. 20090158514 A1 teaches a flushable bowl protecting liner which reduces the need for manual cleaning by providing a barrier between the bowl off the toilet and solid waste used in toilets with limited water supply and do not have a large water reservoir held in the bowl during each use. The application is directed to toilets in recreational motor vehicles, aircraft and boats. The liner is conical in shape and the material decomposes in water. The patent does not teach pre-moistened (wet) with surfactant and humectant liner or the use of Essential Oils as a water surface barrier to reduce or eliminate toilet odor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,237 teaches a disposable toilet seat cover. The patent does not teach the use of bowl liners as a barrier to shield solid waste from the toilet bowl. The patent does not teach pre-moistened (wet) with surfactant and humectant liner or the use of Essential Oils as a water surface barrier to reduce or eliminate toilet odor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,092 teaches a child's training toilet with a disposable liner. The liner is designed to be used with a dry or non-flushing toilet. The patent does not teach the use of a liner designed for use in conjunction with a standard flush toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,396 teaches a material film that maintains its' strength and integrity when in use but disperses when placed in contact with water. The patent does not teach pre-moistened (wet) surfactant and humectant liner or the use of Essential Oils as a water surface barrier to reduce or eliminate toilet odor. The patent does not teach the use of bowl liners as a barrier to shield solid waste from the toilet bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,929 teaches a covering for a toilet seat and external portion of the toilet bowl. The patent does not teach the use of bowl liners as a barrier to shield solid waste from the toilet bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,484,791 B2 teaches a pad that is curved to fit the inside surface of a toilet. The patent does not teach pre-moistened (wet) surfactant and humectant liner or the use of Essential Oils as a water surface barrier to reduce or eliminate toilet odor. The patent does not teach the use of bowl liners as a barrier to shield solid waste from the toilet bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,797,399 B2 teaches a cleaning article have a substrate capable of absorbing and retaining a fluid herein, impregnated with a cleansing composition containing mixed ether. The patent does not teach disposable, flushable, nor the use of bowl liners as a barrier to shield solid waste from the toilet bowl or the use of Essential Oils as a water surface barrier to reduce or eliminate toilet odor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,081 A teaches a pre-moistened, dispersible, biodegradable, flushable, disposable wet wipe with lotion. The patent does not teach toilet bowl liners as a barrier to shield solid waste from the toilet bowl. The patent does not teach the use of Essential Oils as a water surface barrier to reduce or eliminate toilet odor.
U.S. Pat. No. EP2737119 A1 teaches a flushable moist wipe or hygiene tissue comprising a hydraulically entangled nonwoven material impregnated with a wetting composition. The patent does not teach toilet bowl liners as a barrier to shield solid waste from the toilet bowl. The patent does not teach the use of Essential Oils as a water surface barrier to reduce or eliminate odor.
U.S. Pat. No. WO2002027089 A1 teaches a non woven, disposable, embossed, soft, flexible wipe suitable for use as a pre-moistened baby wipe comprised of thermoplastic fibers and embossed with a pattern. The patent does not teach toilet bowl liners as a barrier to shield solid waste from the toilet bowl. The patent does not teach the use of Essential Oils as a water surface barrier to reduce or eliminate toilet odor.
U.S. Pat. No. WO2013018805 A1 teaches fragrance for suppressing fecal odor, microencapsulated fragrance using same, textile having fecal odor suppressing capability, pellet for suppressing fecal odor, microencapsulated fragrance misting spray and spray for suppressing fecal odor. The patent does not teach the use of bowl liners as a barrier to shield solid waste from the toilet bowl. The patent does not teach pre-moistened (wet) surfactant liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 20140199257 A1 teaches a method and composition of reducing toilet odor containing polypropylene glycol that aids in the reduction of objectionable volatile odors when a few drops are placed in the toilet prior to use to create a “reactive” barrier. The composition may also optionally include one or more essential oils, fragrances or colorants. The patent does not teach pre-moistened (wet) with surfactant liner or the use a surface barrier to reduce or eliminate odor. The patent does not teach the use of bowl liners as a barrier to shield solid waste from the toilet bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,612 B2 teaches compositions for human and animal excrement, especially pest and livestock, comprised of acidic agents and water soluble polymers, wherein the acidic agents are base neutralizers for the ammonia and indolic amines in the excrement and water soluble polymers are barrier forming agents for the vapor of the offensive odor producing compounds in the excrement and for slowing down the air oxidative and enzymatic nitrification of the excrement ammonia and organic nitrogen. Said compositions may be applied to excrement in liquid or spray form. The patent does not teach the use of bowl liners as a barrier to shield solid waste from the toilet bowl. The patent does not teach pre-moistened (wet) with surfactant liner or the use of Essential Oils as a water surface barrier to reduce or eliminate toilet odor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,998,921 teaches A method of reducing toilet odor, the method comprising the step of applying a liquid composition directly to water contained in a toilet bowl prior to that forms a sheen sufficient to cover essentially the entire surface of the water, and reduces toilet odors during and following usage of the toilet bowl. The patent does not teach the use of bowl liners as a barrier to shield solid waste from the toilet bowl. The patent does not teach pre-moistened (wet) with surfactant liner or the use of Essential Oils as a water surface barrier to reduce or eliminate odor.
U.S. Pat. No. 20030068295 A1 teaches this invention relates to odor neutralizers comprising esters. The patent does not teach the use of bowl liners as a barrier to shield solid waste from the toilet bowl. The patent does not teach pre-moistened (wet) with surfactant liner or the use of Essential Oils as a water surface barrier to reduce or eliminate odor.
One odor reducing toilet surface barrier marketed as “Poo Pourri” by S2 Synergy, LLC, Adison, Tex. uses Essential Oils and other products as a surface barrier that is sprayed on the toilet water prior to using the toilet. The patent does not teach the use of bowl liners as a barrier to shield solid waste from the toilet bowl. The patent does not teach pre-moistened (wet) with surfactant and humectant liner.
One odor reducing toilet surface barrier produced and marketed as “Powerful One Drop” by Kobayashi Pharmaceutical Co. Ltd. of Japan uses fragrances, plant extract, and glycol ether as a surface barrier that is a liquid dropped into the toilet water prior to using the toilet. The patent does not teach the use of bowl liners as a barrier to shield solid waste from the toilet bowl. The patent does not teach pre-moistened (wet) with surfactant and humectant liner or the use of Essential Oils as a water surface barrier to reduce or eliminate odor.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents and other marketed items do not disclose a new flushable bowl protecting liner that is inclusive of being pre-moistened with a surfactant and humectant, providing a barrier shield between the bowl and solid waste, and permeated with Essential Oils that form a surface barrier in the toilet water to reduce or eliminate odor. The flushable pre-moistened bowl protecting liner forming a barrier between the solid waste an bowl as well as having a water surface barrier using Essential Oils according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the need for manual cleaning by providing a barrier between the solid a waste and bowl of the toilet and also reducing or eliminating the odor through the use of a surface barrier.